thelegendofmaavofandomcom-20200214-history
Poika
Poika is the Son part of the Holy Trinity alongside Jäkis as the Father and PH as the Holy Spirit. Poika has been a major side character since the beginning of the center layer as he is the first conscious being ever, even though he was just a mere rock for a long time before gaining a human form. Poika also has a seperate evil side called Myry, who he later merged with to become more powerful. Appearance Poika is a small person with hair color that varies time to time from blonde to concrete color. He also has green eyes with a mixture of piss yellow in them. Poika wears grey t-shirt with black sleeves where the right one is ripped and on top of that he has darker grey jacket looking clothing, where he has one long sleeve on his left arm and a small piece of cloth reaching over his right shoulder that is being held with a leather belt. He has dark jeans and black converse shoes. When Poika merged with Myry his appearance didn't change at all, other than a red-violet aura around them during a fight. When Poika turns into his Mulk mode, his muscles become a tiny bit more buff and his eyes turn red and angry by default. Personality Poika is known all around as a very annoying midget, who usually bashes everyone he disagrees with and typically goes with the mindset that he is never wrong and he can prove it. He uses big words to seem like an intellectual, even if he doesn't know what the words mean, since he trusts that neither does the opposing person. Poika most likely suffers from Napoleon complex. Everything Poika says can be assumed to be sarcasm, humor or otherwise self-deprecating pessimis, so if things go like he assumes, he is right and if things go otherwise, it's a happy surprise. Poika is also very slow learner and he needs super specific instructions before he can do anything, because he fears failure so much. Biography Background Poika was the very first conscious being in the middle layer, when Maavo 2 missed her liferay from her target; Prototype #1, and it accidentally hit a rock on the ground, which grew a pair of legs and arms and started to run around aimlessly. Poika's random running caused Ignorence to wake up in immense rage, when he accidentally ran into his leg. Acquiring his human form A little later when Jäkis was born, Poika moved in to live in his mailbox. One day Tuomo found Poika from a shore and blessed him with the powers of thousand suns, which turned Poika into a human. Poika brought Tuomo to Jäkis and Tuomo blessed him as well. A while later Tuomo had also blessed PH, because his beard was magnificent and together the three blessed formed the Holy Trinity to later summon divine creatures like Eye. Maavo the Great During this time Poika was about 20 years old. Maavo needed him for the Holy Trinity so he could summon Eye and they found Poika from the ruins of the house where they had killed Xin Pong Ping and Jaakko earlier. Poika tried to resurrect his grandmother and sister, but Maavo got him to stop to create the Holy Trinity, which he did. Once again Poika was trying to be cool and hit on Eye, but to no avail. Later Poika found out that Maavo and the friends had killed Xin Pong Ping and Jaakko, which made Poika angry and Myry broke out of his body looking for vengeance. Myry broke through a wall and disappeared into a mist that he created. When Maavo and the gang had gotten into Lightfield, Myry tried to destroy them, but with the help of Marjut, who turned into Holy Marjut after a long time, Maavo and friends defeated Myry and he returned back inside Poika. After that, Holy Marjut was granted the rank of Ubecsentinel making her the fifth Guardian of the Universe. Category:Humans Category:Midgets Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Maavo the Great Characters Category:Holy Trinity